Survivor
by PurpleOrchids98
Summary: "As she stood up, hands locked her arms behind her back. Bewildered, the fox could only look back in time to see a hand coming down on her." Youko's sister has been running as far as she can remember. But it makes a big difference when she accidentally gets caught by the Legendary Thief...


**Author's Note: **I am so sorry for not being active. I blame school: assignments, projects, quizzes, exams…Yeah, you probably get it. So, anyway, this fanfic happened to come to me when I asked my seatmate [hi seatmate!] to give me ten words since I was bored during Pinoy [that's a subject here in the Philippines]. The character here just poofed in my head so I hope you won't kill me for this OC.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kurama [which is one of the saddest truths of my life] but I own Misaki which is probably close enough. :)

**Survivor**

**1. Crib**

A young demon sat by a river. A clean, sleeveless white yukata and martial arts shorts and shoes, flowing silver hair that reached until her chest and deep river blue eyes – by description, she seemed to be a perfect little girl, but she was a demon fox. She was disowned by her Inari once she found out her daughter was one. Three-year-old Youko Misaki never got to be a normal child who played with other children her age nor did she get to be a normal baby who slept in a crib under the loving eyes of a mother.

**2. Fish**

Misaki was a water elemental, so she was naturally good with water. She could control water at will, and that included bloodbending. She could swim faster than the most common fish, which seems pretty pathetic at first glance but is actually very impressive since no one has ever cared for her.

**3. Glob**

Misaki's scream ripped through the night. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead. A nightmare…She closed her eyes and tried to push away the images of purple globs of poison forming around her, choking her. The night was hot as it was the middle of summer, but it didn't stop Misaki from trembling.

**4. Hair**

Sunlight streamed through the canopy, waking the still-exhausted fox. Misaki sat up and brushed the stray strands of hair from her face. As she stood up, hands locked her arms behind her. Bewildered, the fox could only look back in time to see a hand coming down on her.

Misaki's scream ripped through the night – only this time, it was real. The three demons who had ambushed her have already kept her for a week. And for that whole week, it was nonstop – the three had tried to kill her unsuccessfully. The worst they could do was hurt her to the point of unconsciousness.

**6. Bird**

Another successful escape. It was risky, but successful. The birds chirped melodies, rejoicing with the fox of her escape.

**7. Rule**

Nighttime falls as Misaki retreated behind bushes. She lived only by one rule: Stay hidden. It has worked enough times, but still not enough times to make sure that she'd live long enough to find her rumored older brother; what with all of her captors wanting to kill her for revenge against Youko Kurama. But since he's unreachable, they settle for the next best thing: her.

Crickets continue chirping by midnight as the fox tries to hold tears back. Sleepless nights were always full of sorrow for her since that was the only time anything could sink in. This night, what was in her mind yet again was the fact that she never experienced a real childhood nor did she ever met her family. Did they even know she existed?

**9. Light**

Yes. Youko knew she existed. She didn't expect it. He just caught her looking at him. He denied he had a sister and had almost killed her...Then decided to just let her go. But he had threatened that the next time he caught her spying, she would be killed then and there. Misaki ran but there was no doubt about the light in her eyes: she was already hoping that she could somehow convince him of their connection.

**10. Disturb**

She did convince him. She was seven when Youko saved her from certain death against two of the worst demons she could end up with. He took care of her, made sure she was unharmed. Her first night with him, she found it surprisingly undisturbed. And for the first time in her life, she finally felt safe and she finally had something worth living for.

**Author's Note:** Hi. :) Honestly, my seatmate didn't expect me to come up with something for the words as random as 'fish' and 'glob'. But since I owe her one, I did my best. So, anyway, I plan on making a sequel for this. But, I'm not so sure since stories with OCs aren't exactly as favored as the ones without OCs. Just give me your opinion; criticize my work all you want, I'm open. Just PLEASE…no bad words whatsoever. Thank you. :)


End file.
